Fallen for a Friend
by CurlyTitan
Summary: Highschool AU, Krista comes back at the end of junior as Historia. A new wave of emotions are hitting her, shes grown cold and melancholy. But shes also began to fall for her newer friend Eren after spending more time together. Mention of other relationships forming on the side. Note: Contains stronger language and mention of mental illness and abuse. May get graphic.


**Heyyooo! I haven't written, like anything, for my own enjoyment in so long! Like since i was 13 kind of long. I decided why not try and get back into it by writing something with one of my favorite (and no longer) "crack" ships! Erehisu :0**

**So here's your usual love story with a highschool AU bc rn the manga is absolutely insane and sad and I think we all need a bit of peace and love! I also want to make sure that while im writing this i'm not getting like, too too cliche if that makes any sense. I want these versions of the characters to be relatable yknow. So if you have suggestions or requests feel free to message me or leave it in a review! I'd really appreciate some feedback since i stopped creatively writing for so long and only did so for school assignments. **

**This also may contain a light mention or even chapter dedication (if i continue on) to some arumika bc i love the idea of the ship and i'm sad it's so underrated **

**I'll see if this is gonna stay as a simple oneshot or maybe even develop further? Idk maaan ya'll let me know. Im leaning towards multiple chapters but it depends on if ppl like it. Anyway, here I goooo **

**NOTE: Rating is gonna be at T for now bc of language there is mention of things like abuse and mental illness. It may go up to M if things get graphic or nsfw bc im grown and if i wanna write **

**smut I will do so.**

* * *

Eren twitched at the triggering noise of his alarm. Grumbling to himself, he lifted his heavy eyes open. Slowly revealing the half lit room. Slowly it became brighter as the sun rose at 6:30 in the morning. He rolled onto his back and stared up at his ceiling fan, spinning calmly and providing him with a perfectly cool indoor breeze. Instinctually he grabbed the device and silenced his alarm. Internally debating if he should stay home for the day instead of going.

And he laid there, scrolling through his usual socials as the minutes passed by. After ten minutes had gone by he got up to go pee. He opened the door guardedly because it happened to be a Monday. One of seven days of the week where his father had the day off. After 17 years he understood he need not to wake Grisha up. After Eren relieved himself in the toilet he popped in the shower for a rushed shower. He made sure to wake up as late as possible for him to still get to school on time while still being able to get a rushed version of his routine done. After he was out he brushed his teeth and left his wash room. He turned to look out the hallway as he noticed a light on in the kitchen and took advantage of reading the clock before checking on his sister.

_6:50 am_

"Mikasa!?" he shot out in a raised whisper

"Yes Eren?" she replied, stepping out of the kitchen, fully dressed, and unusually done up today.

"Just checking it was you. You look nice today by the way" he smiled at her, then returned to finish getting ready.

_7:15 am_

The adopted siblings left their house fifteen minutes before the final bell rang. It was always a tight squeeze on time but since he drove, he got to decide when they left and how fast he sped there. Mikasa held her breath, silently staring out the window as the radio blared whatever the hell was on the station. She clutched the handle above the window for extra security as Eren whipped into the student parking lot and then into his usual spot.

"You know if you got up earlier you wouldn't have to speed to get here every morning! We don't even live too far away going the speed limit Eren" She stated with a frown as they exited the old car. _He was always so reckless, _she thought to herself. They began to walk up to the campus in front of them with the surrounding mob of upperclassmen doing the same.

" Mikasa you've known me long enough, I function only in speed and danger" he joked back to the eastern girl, pulling his bag over his other shoulder. She laughed at the dumb joke and slapped his arm.

"God that was awful, never say that again" and with a roll of her eyes she turned the corner to the math building. Eren waved even though she hard already turned away and turned to go to his english class on the opposite side of the campus.

It was only ten minutes into his teacher's lecture when he began to let his eyes and conscious wander. He wasn't tired, just bored. Its not that he was a lazy student, he actually got pretty decent grades. Kept an A average with the help of two AP classes per year and allowed himself to never stress over a C in math. Sometimes though, AP lit wasn't too fun during discussion time. And he didn't bother reading the assigned chapters of Catcher in the Rye last night. He'd make sure to catch up before the test though. Eren didn't snap out of his spaced out thinking session until he saw a small hand wave in front of his face.

"E-eren, you all good?" a small voice called

He quickly looked up at the girl standing before him. She was small, blonde, and had bright blue eyes. However lately this senior year they had started to look solemn.

"Yes! Sorry I was thinking about nothing again" he laughed out.

She turned a desk in front of him around so they could face each other and sat in it. Placing a still crisp and pink notebook on her desk she began to write something down.

"It's okay, it happens to everyone. Ill assume you missed instruction then?"her head cocked to her left as she asked him

"Yeah sorry, I guess it's partner work since you're here."

"Mhm, we just need to write a paragraph each about our opinions on a character and whether or not they're a good person. Discussion was mainly debating what really is good and evil, and if humans can determine that" she explained with a smile.

"Homework or end of class?"

"We're brainstorming together now and she wants it typed and a doc shared with her by 11:59"

He nodded back and checked the clock. They only had fifteen minutes left of class today so that made sense. He watched as historia wrote her ideas down. They only knew each other in this period of AP lit, so they were always partnered up since day one. In fact he shared three of six periods a day with historia. In previous years they were simply peers, he knew her as Krista back then too. Then something happened at the end of junior year. She came back to fourth quarter with her name legally changed and her mother had been sentenced to 25 years. It was plastered all over the news over the holiday break. A politician's secret daughter, he had been searching for her and found her in a dump of a house. Roaches roaming the walls, no electricity in the home, spoiled food in the fridge and pantry, and poor Historia, being abused and stuck with a drunken woman he had an affair with long ago. And while her clothes were now stylish, her makeup always done, and her hair now smelling of lavender, she didn't seem happier one bit. Happy and kind Krista had died once she had gone back to her original name. And Eren didn't mind one bit. In fact, Eren and Historia got closer during that time, and now they were good friends. They frequently spent time together, occasionally getting lunch together. Mainly accompanied by Ymir when she was in town though. Her moving was also hard on Historia during it all. However, they mainly studied together since they had so many shared classes.

"Hey are you still coming over after school? I think Armin will be there as well, im sure when he and Mikasa aren't busy he can help us with calc. I know I can't help you as much as he can. This new unit is kicking my ass" Eren asked as he stood up with the small girl, towering over her. The bell had just rang and they were both off to Calc BC

" Of course, just please don't speed so much when I'm in the car today, that shit gets scary sometimes" She uttered while purposefully walking into him as they exited the door.

He smiled down at the girl as she walked in front of him. While she had dropped her perfect girl persona, Eren still loved when she smiled and joked with him. It really just showed how she was slowly healing and getting healthier.

Eren walked unlocked the door to his house, opening it wide for Historia to follow in behind. She took her boots off at the door and followed the tall brunette up to his room like they usually did. Eren looked around the house in confusion as they made their way up the steps. It was darker in the house, and not a single light was on. Not even a peep from his parents room, his father was off on Mondays so it was odd for him to not be home.

"Mooom! Daaaad!" he raised his voice you yell out. And not a single response.

"Mikasaaa?! You home!?" he yelled again, still no answer. "Hm, she probably went to Armin's after school. I know she wanted to give his grandfather something"

"Will your parents be mad that im over when no one else is here?" The blonde asked

"Nah, They've started to lay off of Mikasa and I since it's senior year I guess. I mean even when they caught Mikasa sneaking Armin over they barely got mad. Didn't even yell, just said they were disappointed." he chucked. They both began to put their bags down and take out their laptops to begin their assignments. They sat on a red softly textured rug right at the foot of his bed. Usually they'd sit there, but he had laundry thrown on top of it. Most likely from his mother in a moment of frustration.

Historia giggled back at him, she tucked her legs under her as she sat. She looked up before responding, "She SNUCK Armin over? Its Armin fucking Alert. He's the sweetest kid ever and they've known him for YEARS! He could've walked through the door at 2 am and they wouldn't bat an eye"

"That's exactly what I told her! You should've seen his face when my mom swung the door open. He's my best friend and I haven't seen him that red in years" Eren croaked out with even more laughter.

The duo kept their side conversations going as they spent the next half hour on their english homework. Once it was completed and all set to go they shared the doc with their teacher. It wasn't until another half hour later when the duo had gotten halfway through their Econ coursework before Historia paused and let out a nervous sigh.

"Everything okay?" Eren asked her.

"I guess it's starting to be, I just...I have a question for you Eren" Her voice was hushed, and a light hue of red has appeared over he cheeks and behind her ears. But Her blue eyes had dulled. She was troubled, and deep in thought.

" Yeah sure, lay it on me" The tall boy leaned against the end of his bed frame while on the floor.

"Why did you start talking to me after I came back at the end of last year? I mean everyone else started keeping their distance...w-why'd you decide to...be my friend I guess"

He sat there looking at her for a moment. Eren didn't know how to feel in the moment. He closed his laptop and put it on an empty space behind him up on his bed. "H-...historia...I know it's been hard"

"Literally it was everyone!" her voice was raised now, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes. "And when I thought I still had someone, Ymir's parents sent her to that catholic school after she got outed."

He nodded back at her, letting Historia know he was listening to her vent.

" Im sorry im just babbling and getting upset out of nowhere. But I just want to know why you randomly started talking to me? I don't want any pity, and I'm scared you just feel sorry for me?" the small girl finished.

" Hey now, I really think you're a great friend Historia. Im not here out of pity. I'll be honest, I did reach out because I felt bad. But I know what troubled and traumatic lives can be like. I noticed you distancing yourself once people realized you had changed, and I didn't want you to end up depressed y'know. So I reached out. And now look! I've got an amazing friend." He patted the top of her soft blonde hair after expressing his appreciation.

"Thank you, but eren would you be mad if I said I wanted to be more than friends?" Historia said to him. Her voice now hushed in tone again. She had trailed the end of her sentence off into almost nothing. "...Or if I said I had fallen for my friend"

" O-oh" He responded

"Yeah" she mumbled

His face had flushed red. He never really thought of Historia in a romantic way. But it wasn't that he didn't think she was attractive. Eren thought she was beautiful if not more. Watching everyone in their graduating class grow over the years was fun to take notice of, but Historia had filled out over the years. She was short, a little thinner, but had the nicest curves to her hips and the perfect thickness to her legs. Her face had matured a bit over time, yet she still kept her doe like eyes. Always so big, and always _so _blue. However Eren rarely thought too much about these things involving Historia. If he thought of her it was about a dumb joke she said while he drove her home. Her jumping on his back for piggy-back rides through a damn target. Or...how she'd stay up late for him when he was sad too. Historia was real and raw, she had flaws but they made her _perfect_ when he thought about it. And either way, when he wasn't with Armin and Mikasa, he made sure to text historia to make sure he was there for her. He stayed clear from instigating anything romantically or even entertaining the thought. Eren simply never wanted to make Historia feel like he popped in her life just for a quick fuck, or for a rushed relationship that'd still end in that. But...feelings were definitely there as he thought about it. Historia made him happy. From a joke she texts him at midnight to a giggle heard across the room in class. Eren had fallen for his friend as well.

So, Eren spoke after the long pause of silence. " Well i'm not gonna say no." he said with a smile.

"Do you even like me?" Historia mumbled wasn't pleased with the lighthearted tone. "I mean ive liked you for months now, but you don't have to return my feelings! Its okay, i'm okay with being friends"

" Well I think you're funny, you're beautiful, and I think I like that Historia is...real. Krista wasn't my cup of tea, but you...the real you is someone im delighted I got to know. I mean, I never wanted to flirt and make you feel like I backed you into a relationship because I was nice to you. But historia..." He said reaching an arm around her and pulling her close. "I'd love for us to become more than friends. Okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Okay…"

* * *

**And that's all for this ladies and gents. Lemme know if I should continue and feel free to leave reviews for criticism, comments, or if its a request for the storyline you can message me! **


End file.
